


Reflejos azules de la luna

by Val_Writes_Stuff



Series: Relatos de Arpías [27]
Category: Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)
Genre: "deja de escribir angst de Seren" "vale" "y de Tali que ya sabemos como eres" "sure", "val no" "val yes", "voy a escribir angst de Riddle pues", Character Study, Drama, I mean a ver es que Matla le ha puesto una vida muy sad, Multi, Riddle Sad 2 Electric Boogaloo, SPOILERS MISMA SANGRE, Spoilers Mesa 23, no sé taggear, riddle rayandose that's the fic, sueños introspectivos, tw conductas autodestructivas
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24556132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Val_Writes_Stuff
Summary: SPOILERS MISMA SANGRE 3 Y MESA 23Apretó levemente la medialuna metálica, sintiendo el frío tacto en la piel, cerrando su mano sobre ella. Y mirando al cielo se preguntó si, estuviese dónde estuviese, la misma luz estaría bañándola a ella también. Si su piel gris-marronácea estaría tomando un cariz plateado, o si tal vez sus ojos casi negros estarían contemplando las mismas estrellas que sus iris azules. Si la brisa que le revolvía los cabellos venía de jugar con los de ella. Si seguían mirando hacia arriba y viendo más significado en los astros del que la gente solía ver.
Relationships: Riddle (Mesa de Arpías) / Larilla Thadar-Ze | Dahlia (Misma Sangre)
Series: Relatos de Arpías [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1484942





	Reflejos azules de la luna

**Author's Note:**

> tw: conductas autodestructivas (en el sentido de no preocuparse de uno mismo)
> 
> Yo tras ver el 19: buah, tremendo capullo el pavo este  
> Yo ahora: *el meme del samurai y el gato con Riddle como el gato* bebé, must protect 
> 
> (por desgracia, que me guste un personaje implica que le voy a putear en fics, sorry)
> 
> No beteado aún, Sanae no lo leas aún

La pálida luz se reflejaba en el trozo de metal que tenía la misma forma de la fuente que irradiaba dicha claridad. Era un brillo casi plateado con algunos matices de azul desgastado, era el mismo tono que bañaba su piel, haciendo que el gris no pareciese tan extraño, tan neutral.

Los ojos cristalinos del semidrow se dirigieron a su mano, observando el colgante, analizándolo. Pensando en todo lo que representaba, lo que había representado, lo que podría representar en un futuro. Pensando en ella, en Dalharil. En su hermana. No pudiendo evitar que su mirada fuese como quien no quiere la cosa a la cicatriz que descansaba sobre su palma.

Un corte que no había querido sanar mediante magia, siempre un recuerdo presente de qué había pasado en aquellas ruinas. Bordes irregulares por la urgencia del tajo, el relieve ahora marcado en su piel. No. No solo en la suya, en la de Dahlia también. Ella tampoco había querido curarse.

Apretó levemente la medialuna metálica, sintiendo el frío tacto en la piel, cerrando su mano sobre ella. Y mirando al cielo se preguntó si, estuviese dónde estuviese, la misma luz estaría bañándola a ella también. Si su piel gris-marronácea estaría tomando un cariz plateado, o si tal vez sus ojos casi negros estarían contemplando las mismas estrellas que sus iris azules. Si la brisa que le revolvía los cabellos venía de jugar con los de ella. Si seguían mirando hacia arriba y viendo más significado en los astros del que la gente solía ver.

Y pensando en todo eso se volvió, entrando de nuevo a la habitación, dónde una cama de sábanas gruesas le esperaba. Extendió su mano de mago, esta tomando una forma extrañamente poco ostentosa para ser él, pero no estaba de humor y no había nadie cerca delante de quien tuviese que aparentar. Aunque solía mantener la fachada incluso para sí mismo no podía evitar que esta cayese a veces, que el peso del mundo se le viniese encima y no tuviese ni las ganas ni la paciencia consigo mismo como para fingir estar bien.

Cerró detrás de sí, con octubre ya en el calendario empezaba a hacer frío. Y aunque una parte de su cerebro decía que qué más daba si se resfriaba, otra parte, que sonaba un poco como Dahlia, le decía que intentase cuidar mínimamente de sí mismo.

Su cuerpo se sentía casi etéreo contra la cama, su peso nimio. O puede que solo fuese la sensación que le daba a él. ¿Cuándo había comido por última vez? Había comido hoy, eso lo sabía seguro, ¿pero había cenado? No, estaba bastante seguro de que había olvidado cenar... No debería hacer eso, pero ahora mismo le daba igual. Tenía demasiado trabajo desde lo del emperador. Y cuando no estaba dedicándose a ello no dejaba de darle vueltas a los eventos que habían acontecido en las ruinas.

Pensaba en lo que había hecho y lo que no, en lo que había dicho y en lo que había callado. En lo que había descubierto, en lo que había fallado. Pensaba en el significado de todo ello porque por mucho que intentase no darle vueltas acababa haciéndolo. Pensaba en una hermana, pensaba en otra. Pensaba en el significado de las cosas. Probablemente, pensaba demasiado. Y eso hacía que su mente no se ocupase de otras cosas de las que sí debería.

Suspirando se acurrucó sobre la cama, sin molestarse en taparse, y se miró la mano de nuevo, intentando ver el contorno de la cicatriz pese a la poca luminosidad de la habitación. Dedicó un ligero pensamiento a Dahlia, deseando que estuviese ahí ahora. Y dándose un beso en la palma sobre la cicatriz, un gesto que repetía todas las noches antes de intentar dormir, cerró los ojos. Un gesto de amor hacia las dos mujeres más importantes en su vida.

\-----

Había una emoción extraña en él. Una que solía aparecer por la noche, cuando una tranquila y cálida sensación se hacía un hueco en su pecho. Cuando los acordes de una canción que no recordaba del todo le estaban empezando a dormir.

El sentimiento estaba ahí, y no lo intentaba rechazar, lo intenta comprender, lo intentaba analizar para saber qué significaba. Y conforme escuchaba, conforme dejaba que esa emoción recorriese su cuerpo, esa sensación burbujeante en su pecho se convertía en algo más.

Y de repente se encontraba a sí mismo cara a cara con un gran lobo blanco. Su pelaje un contraste inquietante contra el escenario mental nocturno en el que su mente lo veía. El lobo clavaba su vista en él, una mirada más inteligente de la que cualquier animal podría tener, una mirada que sabía, que le escrutaba. Unos ojos de un azul imposible que le miraban directamente al alma.

Pese al gesto fiero en su mirada el lobo parecía calmado, aunque alerta. Y sin ningún aviso se iba corriendo por la salida más cercana, que acababa de aparecer. Porque se daba cuenta de que la casa en la que estaba, el escenario montado en su cabeza, de repente tenía amplias puertas y ventanas dónde antes solo había habido paredes. Aperturas por donde entraba luz de luna que lo bañaba todo, incluso al lobo que se alejaba.

Lo veía correr, dirigirse a las montañas, perderse. Y sabía algo dentro suyo, sabía que el lobo no buscaba aullar sino gritar. Rodar en el suelo y gritar de dolor, de desesperación, de rabia, de ira. Y de repente se veía a sí mismo, teniendo que lidiar con un sentimiento demasiado complejo como para expresarlo con palabras.

Una sensación muy confusa, muy difícil de exteriorizar. Porque era ira, era ganas de morder de vuelta, de gritar, de gruñir y de dejarse llevar y sentir ese sentimiento. La necesidad de correr, de seguir ese impulso y perderse en el bosque, en la montaña. De chillar hasta que su garganta doliese, hasta que sus pulmones pidiesen oxígeno, hasta que su boca se secase.

\-----

Se levantó de un brinco, hiperventilando y dándose cuenta de que tenía frío. Daba igual. Su mano buscó rápidamente el collar, sabiendo ya en que sitio exacto de su pecho descansaba. El frío tacto de la medialuna contra su mano era calmante, pero no como uno esperaría. No era un abrazo, no era una promesa de que las cosas irán bien. Más bien era como aferrarse a un poste en medio de una tormenta, un poco a la desesperada, pero mejor que nada.

Se limpió las lágrimas que ni se había dado cuenta que estaba derramando. Hacía frío, debería taparse. Sí, Dahlia probablemente le echaría la bronca si se enterase de que estaba durmiendo destapado. También debería recogerse el pelo, se le había soltado de la coleta y se había enredado, pero no tenía ánimos ni para usar mano de mago ni para hacérsela con una mano. Iba a tener que conformarse con taparse y ya.

Se metió entre las sábanas, acurrucándose y sintiéndose pequeño pese a su estatura superior a la media. Mirando hacia el balcón contempló la posibilidad de salir un poco, de tomar el aire, de mirar al cielo de nuevo. Pero el sueño empezaba a pasar factura y las mantas empezaban a calentar. Tal vez si cerraba los ojos cuando los abriese todo esto habría sido solo una pesadilla. Sí. Tal vez.

O tal vez no.

**Author's Note:**

> Igual hago una parte 2 porque hay parte 2 escrita del sueño (que era una cosa original que escribí y luego dije "anda, creo que le pega a Riddle"), pero not sure. ¡Espero que os haya gustado!


End file.
